


Fluff Alphabet Letters E, J, K, L, & N

by riottkick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions dom paige
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: The Miz/Paige fluff alphabet letters because I'm gonna miss their interactions.





	Fluff Alphabet Letters E, J, K, L, & N

Equal - Are they the dominant one in the relationship, or rather passive?

Paige is the dominant one inside of the bedroom. Outside of the bedroom, they're equal.

Jealousy - Do they get jealous easily? How do they deal with it?

Neither of them get jealous easily, but it's Paige who gets jealous the most. Although, she completely trusts Miz to not do anything.

Kiss - Are they a good kisser? What was the first kiss like?

 

Miz at first was very inexperienced with kissing, but once Paige and him started to, he picked up quick. Their first kiss was just a quick peck before Paige went out to announce her retirement. Of course, that helped her with going out their.

Love Confession - How would they confess to their s/o?

 

Paige said it first during their anniversary dinner that she picked for them to go. Miz was surprised, but said it back to her.

Nicknames - What do they call their s/o?

Paige calls Miz “Baby” a lot. Miz loves it, and Paige does too.


End file.
